The Search For The Stones-Child of the Underworld
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: A strange new prophecy. A new generation of demigods. Monsters are lining up to kill the newest son of Hades, but he isn't going to die so easily. Meet Cole, Leo, Amber, Sarah, and Sam, the newest generation, as they go on a dangerous and seemingly impossible quest to save the virgin goddess of the Hearth and find the Stones! Part 1 of The Search For The Stones.
1. Cole-1

Cole

 _ **Bruuuuu! BRuuuuu! BRUuuuu! BRUUuuu! BRUUUuu! BRUUUUu! BRUUUUU!**_

My alarm wakes me up. I jumped out of bed, and then realised it was only 6:00 AM. My mom then came into my room.

"Wake up! Cole! Get dressed! It's your first day of 8th grade! I said-" She yanked me out of bed. "-Wake up!"

I got up reluctantly and said, "Fine. I'm up, mom." Before getting dressed.

I put on a black t-shirt with dark blue pants. I grabbed my black medallion that had a skull engraved in it. I never understood it. All I knew was that it was from my father. Which made me hate it. My father had left when I was a baby.

I went and looked in the mirror. I have tan skin from this summer, and my freckles stood out. I have black hair that usually spikes up on its own, and caucasian skin. I looked at my own hazel eyes, and then went back to my room.

I grabbed my bookbag and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom had made me toast. I bit into it, and then decided to eat it on the way to school.

I was just finishing third block when I heard screaming from down the hall. I turned a corner and saw a bat flying through the hall. I ducked when it came near me.

' _Cole! My boy, I've looked all over for you! But, of course, Nico has shielded you. He wanted to keep his brother safe, and I get that, but, really!? Anyways, You need to go to the only place where you belong. Camp Half-Blood!'_ I heard a voice inside my mind.

"What!?" I said, incredulously.

' _Yes. Now, I'm going to cause a diversion, before returning to meet you in the flesh. Stay right where you are! I will help you on your way to the camp!'_ I heard the voice, and figured it was the bat.

"Um, okay?" I said, confused.

The bat flew down the hall, and around the corner. Suddenly, the fire alarms turned on. The bat flew back. It grabbed me, and flew me out of the school.

 **A/N: Hi! We meet again! This time, the story will** _ **not**_ **be deleted! No matter what! I am so sorry, guys! Don't worry, he chapters will get longer! This, I promise.**


	2. Leo-1

Leo

I saw my best friend, Cole, be suddenly flown out of the school by a… a bat!? I followed, sensing strong and powerful abilities. When the bat let go of Cole, I hid behind a dumpster.

I then surveyed our surroundings. We were by the school cafeteria, and there was another dumpster on the other side of Cole and that bat. I could run in and grab a teacher or staff member. But I had a feeling that if I did, I would be either laughed at, or killed by the bat.

"-Cole, I'm sorry. I didn't even know where you and your mother were. As I said, Nico wanted to protect you from me. He knows what happens when I meet my children." I heard a man say, his voice filled with sorrow and regret.

"What happens?" I recognised Cole's voice.

"Most of the time? The get killed by a monster or another demigod. Sometimes, though- Only twice, and both times it was by the help of another demigod- my children have gotten to either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Goodbye!"

A dark vortex-like shadow appeared, part of it under me, seemed to suck the man in. Then, the shadow disappeared. I ran around the dumpster and saw Cole. He looked pale, and like he had just seen a ghost.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Hades… Or was it my dad...Or…" Cole sounded dazed.

"Like, Hades, the greek god?"

"I…" Cole frowned "I don't know…"

Then, he started running towards a dark figure.

"Follow me! My dad said he'd send a messenger!"

I followed him. Because, hey. He needed somebody to stop him from running into the woods. Where he would never get back to his mom. Then, Cole grasped his little medallion, and I realised it was more of an amulet. It pulsed black when Cole touched it. And when Cole touched it, he would run a little faster. And he would be a little more tired after he let go.

When Cole and I finally stopped in a little meadow, he was exhausted. I was only slightly tired. He sat down on a log, where a raven was perched. The raven seemed to have sensed Cole's tiredness. It looked at him with dark eyes that seemed to have the slightest bit of fear.

I realised that the more the crow stared at Cole, the more energy Cole seemed to have. Then, Cole bounded up and ran out of the little meadow. The raven had just flew away. How did I not see that!?

I ran after Cole, and lost him a few times. He looked like he was getting close to a Pine tree. I looked at it, and it shimmered with a strange, silver-gold light. As if both the sun and the moon rested in that area. I looked back at where the school would be.

"Bye Winston George's School for Illiterate and Dyslexic children. Hello, strawberry farm." I muttered.

But, when Cole dashed past the pine, I couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey! Leo! I didn't see you! You've been following me since the dumpster!? I thought you had left me to join the class!" Cole exclaimed, exhilarated after that run.

Clearly. I just shook my head out of annoyance.

"Of course! You're my best bro! And any place you go, I'm going! So, we going to this 'Camp Half-Blood place?" I asked, before realising I still couldn't see Cole.

"Step past this tree." Cole said.

I did. And what I saw was not strawberry fields...


	3. Amber-1

Amber

Once I heard that there were two brand new, random kids that burst through into the camp, I grabbed my bow and ran to the strawberry field. I hid there, my ability to camouflage, (From my mother, a tree nymph) kicking in. I pulled the bowstring taut. I prepared to let the arrow fly.

I watched as Chiron, Grover, Nico, Will, and the seven walked up to them. The 9 latter were now fully grown adults. Grover was about… 16? Or, in satyr years, he was 40-something. Old, right? But satyrs mature about half as fast as regular mortals. Which is why he was _constantly_ flirting with my aunt.

My father, Apollo, had pretty much told him to go and eat a bag of rocks once he learned that Grover's flirting was bothering my aunt. But, back to the two strangers.

"We're unarmed!" One yelled, and threw up his hands.

The other said, "No we're not. You are. My dad gave me this, remember?"

He pointed to his amulet. His friend looked about as confused as me. It was just an amulet. But then I thought about Percy's pen. Or Jason's coin. Or my compact bow. When Chiron took them to the Big House, I lowered my bow.

I stalked out of the fields. I turned my bow back into its compact form. Which was a small, one pocket wallet. The quiver on my back compacted into a small photo of me with my parents. I inserted the picture into the wallet. I slid the wallet into my back pocket.

I must've looked deep in thought, because my brother, Will- after meeting those two- along with his boyfriend, Nico, tried to cheer me up. I insisted that I was fine. The couple followed me around for a bit. I ignored them and went to my _least_ favorite class. Gardening.

Ironic, huh? Well, I hate gardening. And I'm a wood nymph. Er-half wood nymph. Anyways, I started to pot a rose. Then, I walked away for a bit, and when I came back, my rose had been eaten. By-wit for it..

Grover.

I shrieked and turned into a tree. Then, I quickly turned back to my normal form. Of course Grover had eaten my rose. Of course. He slightly despised me for 'tattling to my dad', but I don't care. I willed for my bow, and it appeared in my hands. It was a wallet at first, so Grover ignored it. Then, I turned it into a bow. It had an arrow in it instantly. My quiver appeared on my back. I shot at Grover. It was meant to hit his head, which was currently down so he could graze the grass. But then, it hit his butt.

Grover screamed, and jumped up. And he landed on his rump. Ouch. He plucked out the arrow, and looked at me. But my bow was back to wallet form, and I stared at the picture. He suspected nothing. I smiled. Then, I had to go to healing class. But I knew I belonged in the Big House. So, I may have snuck in. I was never more grateful for my camouflage power.

I heard Chiron tell the two strangers to go up to the Attic. I also heard someone following them. I snuck past Chiron, and then I went up the stairs. I slipped in the attic quickly. Why we were _here_ , I had no idea. Rachel Dare was here. We could have gone to her cave. Then, the puppet spoke.

 _ **Five Demigods will pay the Toll,**_

 _ **You cannot enter without the Scroll.**_

 _ **One who's Clear, the other's bright as Day.**_

 _ **One has Sparks, another controls the Bay.**_

 _ **And the final one whose Darkness**_

 _ **Will very well Sway.**_

 _ **The Five Demigods**_

 _ **Whose futures are untold.**_

I had no idea what she meant by that last line. She had _just said their futures!_ I couldn't help but think it was about me later. But right then, I was so scared, I turned into a tiny, potted bonsai tree. The other three people looked at her. She reverted back to herself.

"Ummm…" I couldn't think of what to say.


	4. Sarah-1

Sarah

I couldn't believe her. She followed us. Amber the nymph. Followed me and the two newcomers. Into the attic. Where we were receiving a prophecy. Unbelievable!

But, Chiron went easy on her. And it's probably only because the prophecy said 'One who is clear'. Otherwise, there's no way that the nymph would've gotten off the hook. I mean, sure, we're friends, me being the daughter of Pandia. I basically provide enough light for the nymphs to grow, whenever there is a period of cloudy, dark days.

My mom, Pandia, is the goddess of brightness. Which is how I _know_ that the prophecy includes me. ' _One who is bright as Day'_? Really, Delphi? Could you be any _more_ clear?

So, as we walked out of the Big House, I asked the two guys who was who.

"What?" The one guy, who wore blue shorts and a green shirt asked.

"Well, my dad is Hades. I know that much. So that last bit, the darkness? That's me. And Leo here is still… What did you guys call it? Undetermined." The other guy, in dark blue jeans and a black shirt responded.

"Oh. So, you're either Poseidon's kid or Zeus's?" I asked Leo.

"Well, how do you know I'm not the clear one?" Leo asked.

"Well, that's easy. See, that nymph who followed us? She has the ability to camouflage herself. Clear? Is that _Clear_?" I then realised my pun. "Pun unintended!" I said quickly.

"So, hang on. You can… Make rooms brighter? And what else?" Cole, the boy with a black shirt asked.

"That, and, I glow sometimes. Oh, and I can fly. And I can take up to… like, 300 degrees Celsius?" I responded.

"Oh. Well then. Anyways, bye." Cole said, before wandering towards the cabins and trying to find the Hades one.

"He's not the brightest bulb, eh?" I asked Leo.

"He is pretty bright… Just not when he's confused." Leo responded.

"Oh. Bye."

I started walking towards the Pandia Cabin. Which was composed of Gold. When I got close, it would shimmer and glow. But, when I went in, the inside was completely different.

We have a bright chandelier that gives off light with a yellow tint. I sat in the chair by my desk. I then realised, I have a lot to do before Capture The Flag starts!

I had captured the flag last time, and I got to choose the next team. The other team was… The Hades team. I've got an alliance with the Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes cabins. Everybody else, which is 17 other cabins, was gonna be against me. Which isn't gonna be pretty. Yikes!

I drew up a plan. I thought about the powers of my team. A few people could probably distract the other team. Still, this would be hard!

 **A/N: Well, I've decided that… I am going to publish this book on Saturdays and Saturdays! My other book, 'What If?', will be posted on Wednesdays. And, me and my cousin are still working on a book, which will be posted on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays! Thanks, oh, and, BTW, I only own my OC's, and my situations and plot! Bye!**


	5. Sam-1

Sam

I woke up to the sound of the Hermes cabins noise. Everybody was getting ready for Capture the Flag today. I honestly couldn't care less about a game. But I'd heard that the new kids were gonna play. And every year, someone got claimed on a Capture The Flag day. Fifteen years ago it was Percy Jackson. I've been here since I was five. And I'm still undetermined. I guess my parent forgot about me. I grabbed my harp and ran outside. People were grabbing weapons and armor. I ran and grabbed my armor.

I ran to the Apollo cabin's side. I watched as that new Hades kid followed Nico up to the Hades side. Nico waved to us. I saw Will smile. I rolled my eyes as we started the game. I ran to the other side, and played my harp. Sarah had drawn up a plan last night. I was to go along with the Apollo cabin and play my harp. Those of us who could play an instrument played, archers were above us in the trees, and healers were back on our side.

After us, the Demeter cabin would raise up our defenses. Half of them would go across and trap the other team. I watched as Sarah shot arrows from her bow above us. Her blonde hair waving. He blue eyes watching every living thing. She reminded me of a golden fox. The monsters are actually really sweet. They attack anything with a hostile intent. Just like Sarah was now.

I almost got hit by an arrow, but Kayla shot one at the incoming arrow. Behind us, I heard tree growth accelerating. I tried to ignore it, but then I switched tune to match the tune of the trees. Demigods ahead of us dropped their weapons and started crying. I realised- the trees played a tune of sadness. They have long lives, but are so fragile. They watch so many die.

The Apollo cabin copied what I was doing. Demigods started plugging their ears. I kicked a few, and then the Demeter cabin came to help. They tangled up the cabins all together. The Hephaestus cabin, specifically Leo, were burning the plants. Archers shot water arrows.

The fires died down. The Hephaestus cabin was drenched. Jason summoned lightning to strike us. We dodged it, and danced around it. Percy created a small tornado of water and whirled around, attacking us. And then Nico and that new kid were summoning a skeleton army. One of them tried to break my harp.

"Wow! We better be careful, guys!" I exclaimed.

Piper was charmspeaking us. We tried hitting her, but nothing happened. I slung my harp over my back, and ran for the flag. I grabbed it and tossed it up to Kayla. She grabbed it, and started running. She threw it to a Demeter kid, who made a pathway. The kid threw the flag to Sarah before jumping away from an arrow. I ran to the trees. Another Demeter kid was guarding them. I jumped up, and Sarah tossed me the flag. I waved it at the kid, and he opened the trees. I ran across the border, and cheered. And then I saw a wave of water. I rushed Sarah and Kayla in, and then saw my friend, Laila. I ran to her, and pushed her forward. I gave her the flag. I saw Percy Jackson moving the wave forward, along with Jason, who seemed to be sending electric pulses through the current. I ran. Then, the new guy, Leo, stepped out of the base. He pushed forward, and the wave slowed down.

He slowly walked into the base, and then yelled, "Watch out!"

I watched as the wave leaped up, and went into the base. I ran out, and the Demeter cabin closed the gates. I ran around, and then saw it.

A giant, black, furry mass. Mrs. O'Leary. She came running at me, and I barely dodged her. I threw the flag, and then scrambled up the wall. I grabbed it before it hit the ground, and then continued up the trees. I jumped into the base, and tucked and rolled. I landed in a crouch. I tapped the flag against ours.

"We won!" I yelled.

And then I saw it. A glimpse of blue. I looked above my head, and saw a trident. I was the son of Poseidon. Percy clapped me on the shoulder.

"Sam Masol! Son of Poseidon!" He said. "Brother."

It was lonely in the cabin. No noise to wake me up. Just… sadness. I missed the Hermes Cabin. And then I realised something. I could finally go on a quest! I was claimed! Finally!


	6. Cole-2

**Cole**

Ever since Sam was claimed, I've been thinking- knowing- that Leo was the son of Zeus. I've been waiting for a lightning bolt to appear above his head. For him to electrocute some random person. For some sign that we could finally go on that quest. I was ready to go back out into the world, and fight some monsters. I was confused about the prophecy, about the prophecy, but I was fine with whatever happened.

And then I got news.

"Cole! Come on! Chiron found something, that you need to see! Come on!" Nico yelled to the cabin.

I ran out, and up to him and Will.

"Wait a minute. Is this gonna be some prank and I'm gonna find out that Will is gonna be my brother-in-law?" I teased.

"Eh, no. Funny, but no. Chiron found something! He says it's an old book that tells of five demigods… Which we think are you, Leo, Amber, Sarah, and Sam. He's waiting for you in the Big House. Oh, and also, Will is gonna be your brother-in-law." Nico responded.

I shrugged. "Cool. When?"

Will paled, and Nico burst out in laughter. "Kidding Cole! Kidding!"

I laughed at the expression on Will's face. And then he looked like he was either gonna slap me or Nico (Or both) upside the head, or like he was gonna kiss Nico. I waited. Nothing happened.

I started walking to the Big House, and then heard, "Solace, let go of me!"

I looked back, and saw Will dragging Nico across to the strawberry fields.

"Stop screaming Nico. The other campers are staring." Will replied.

"I KNOW THAT NOW LET ME GO!" Nico screamed.

"Nico, stop making a scene. Or I'll tell Jason to tell Piper and Hazel who you used to have a crush on… and my, who knows how fast rumors spread?" Will replied.

"WAT! YOU DID NOT JUST THREATEN ME WITH THAT! YOU DID NOT!"

"Yes. Yes I did. Jason!"

"WAT! NO, NEVERMIND!"

I chuckled.

 **(Yes. SolAngelo moment thrown in there! Deal with it! U will DEAL WID IT, Mortals! And, Zeus, stop pretending to be a mortal. I C U. O_o My half blood fam, I apologise. NOW DEAL WID IT!)**

When I entered the Big House, I saw Sarah, Amber, Leo, and Sam.

"Leo was claimed this morning." Chiron told me. "He is the son of Zeus."

"Nah dip." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I will be giving you each a phone that is equipped with magical anti-tracking cases. You are to use these to communicate if separated. The Big House is already listed as a contact. You will add some of your siblings as well."

 _Nico. Hazel._ I thought.

"You are dismissed." Chiron finished.

We all went our separate ways. I found Nico and Hazel and got their numbers. I saw Leo get Jason and Thalia's. Sam got Percy and Tyson's. Sarah got...l don't actually know. No one? And Amber got Will and Kayla.

We were going to set off for Olympus tomorrow, so we could hear the full prophecy.


	7. Leo-2

**Leo**

We walked out of Camp Half-Blood, and started walking towards a road. Then, a guy in a white and orange grease-stained smock ran after us.

"Hey! Guys! I made something for each of you guys! Just… Don't get it wet." The man said.

"Thanks, Leo! What does it turn into?" Amber asked.

"Motorcycles. You see, I used a simple magic tool, the same type that Chiron uses for his wheelchair thingy. Then, I applied it to a few gems that Calypso had, and then I had to build the motorcycles, put them in the gems, it was a whole process, and I'd need a few days to explain it!" Leo replied.

"Wait a minute, so how do we make the motorcycles come out of the gems?" I asked.

"You tap it, and if you want to move at extremely fast speeds, then hold it. Similar to Cole's amulet."

"Wait a minute… What about a motorcycle for me!?" Cole asked, angry.

"Well, I helped to design your amulet. Hades is weird. He wanted it to be a multi-use tool. Let's say you want to fly? Just think it, and hold onto the medallion. Let go, and your energy will be sucked into that amulet." Leo explained.

"Well, what if I want a motorcycle?" Cole asked.

"Think it and hold on. Once it's out, just keep the amulet away from the motorcycle. If the amulet touches the motorcycle, then the motorcycle will be absorbed once again. If you're in motion when the motorcycle disappears, then you'll keep going until you hit the ground."

"Ah." Cole said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Let's go, guys! I'm bored!" Amber exclaimed, currently a purple color.

"Alright, well, bye Leo! See you when we return!" Sarah said, starting to walk off.

I ran down the hill, and so did Cole. Sam stayed just behind Sarah. Amber was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she was using her camouflage trick. I really wanted to get to Camp Half-Blood, so I turned the amulet into a motorcycle as soon as I saw the road.

"Come on, slowpokes!" I yelled behind me.

Cole created something, and was beside me in about three seconds, riding a pure black stallion. Then I saw Amber, on a camo motorcycle. Behind her were Sam and Sarah. Sam was on a dark blue motorcycle, and Sarah was on a motorcycle that seemed to radiate light.

"So, how fast can that thing go?" I asked Cole.

"Is that a challenge?" Cole replied.

"Yes. I'll race you down to the empire state building."

"Deal." Cole said, and dashed off.

I followed, but only after giving him a five second head start. However, as soon as I started going, I could barely see a black streak where the horse had been. I revved my engine at a stoplight, and then when the light turned green, my motorcycle zoomed forwards. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Before I knew it, I was almost at the Empire State Building. Then, I heard something chasing me. I turned around and saw… _it_.

"What is that thing!" Cole exclaimed from up ahead.

I heard an engine revving beside me, and two others nearby.

"That would be the minotaur. I'm honestly a little bit shocked. Didn't you guys study Greek mythology in school?" Sam asked.

"Well, thank the gods in Olympus that Leo gave our motorcycles weapons." Amber said, tapping a button on her motorcycle.

A crossbow appeared behind her, and she put the motorcycle in auto drive mode. How, I have no idea.

"How are you able to do that!?" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm just thinking about the Empire State Building as I aim." Amber explained.

"Sweet!" Cole said, and I whipped around to see what he was talking about.

And then I saw a skeleton on the back of Cole's horse. The skeleton started controlling the horse, and Cole focused. A dark energy ball appeared in his hands. His medallion was glowing and pulsing with black light. He flicked the ball at the approaching monster, and the Minotaur fell down.

That didn't keep him down, though. Even though shadows were pulling at the monster, it kept chasing us. I wondered what the regular people saw through the Mist, a magical thing that would make mortals see monsters as regular things. Perhaps they saw a bull running through the streets. Then, the minotaur charged at us.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Sarah yelled, and then her motorcycle floated up.

She was somehow causing her motorcycle to have engines on the bottom which propelled her up. She was now almost in alignment with the sun, and the minotaur continued chasing us. It chased after Amber. She disappeared. I supposed it had to do with her ability to do that herself.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sam yelled, as all the water from a nearby puddle splashed up and went around him.

Sam suddenly disappeared, and all that was left was a few water droplets. Maybe he was now traveling through the water in the ground? Now it was just me, Cole, and the monster that was chasing us. The horse that Cole rode disappeared and faded into darkness. I saw the horse a few more yards ahead.

"Leo! Duck!" I heard Sarah yell.

I did, and a bronze dagger flew right above my head. I heard the minotaur scream out in pain, and then everyone was visible again. Sarah flew back down. Amber materialized beside me. The horse that Cole rode appeared behind us. Sam was… formed out of the water.

"Okay, that was cool." I said.

"Yeah. Check your backpack. I stashed a few dozen extra celestial bronze daggers in there. Also, Cole, your father should have a gift for you. Sam, I expect that you had the sense to bring the _Rainbringer_ along?" Sarah replied.

"Of course I brought vrochí-pou-férnei!" Sam said defensively.

"Who?" I asked.

"My sword." Sam explained.

"Ah."

"I'm against harming things, even monsters. I can speak with them, so I'm basically just a decoy." Amber said sadly.

"Aw, c'mon Amber! You're more than just a decoy! I mean, if you can speak to them, then you can hopefully calm them down!" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

At that moment, we reached the Empire State Building. Cole immediately created a rope and tied his horse to a nearby poll. The rest of us stored our motorcycles. We walked in, and up to one of the desk clerkish people.

"Excuse us? We need the 600th floor, ma'am." Cole asked politely.

"Sir, there is no 600th floor." The woman replied.

"Olympus." Cole said.

"Sir. There is no 600th floor."

"Really? Because we are on a quest, and need to get to Olympus fast so that we can hear the rest of the prophecy!" Cole was now angry, and trying to control his temper.

"Sir, if you will not be serious, then I will have to call your parents up and tell them to pick you up."

"Look, if we don't get there, then the whole world is in danger! Take us to the 600th floor, NOW!" Cole was now fuming.

"Security? Yes, I need you to come and pick this young man up, or call his parents." The woman calling over her shoulder.

Two men in suits walked towards us.

"Ah, yes. Cole Antony, Leo Galvarnak, Sam Masol, Sarah Halli, and Amber Zen." One of the men said. "Your parents have been waiting for you on the top floor."

I glanced over at the others. We followed the men into the elevator, and they touched a button that said simply, _600_. We went up to Olympus quickly, but all of us felt like it was taking forever. When we finally reached Olympus, we were met by a deserted Hearth


	8. Amber-2

**Amber**

I looked at the Hearth. Where Hestia should be, it was empty. The fire was out. Around the throne room, the gods were yelling. Zeus was yelling at Hera, who was trying to get everyone quiet. Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Athena were fighting about something, as were Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hermes. Apollo was attacking Artemis, who was trying to calm everyone down. Persephone was yelling at Hephaestus, and Ares looked like he was basking in the warm sunlight. It seemed like all of this energy was focusing on him. Suddenly, Cole looked at Sarah, and then punched her in the nose. Leo took a step back, into Sam. Sam looked down, and then drew the _Rainbringer_. He attempted to swipe at Leo, but Leo ducked. I looked back at Cole and Sarah in horror. Sarah got up, her eyes glazing over. She kicked ar Cole, and hit him in the side.

"Stop!" I yelled.

No one looked my way. Everyone continued fighting. Then, I realized. Ares was fueling anger. He was causing the gods and the demigods to attack and fight and bicker. I wasn't affected because while I am a demigod, I'm a tree nymph as well. It's not in my nature to fight. However, if I must, I will. I ran up to Ares.

"Oh, hey. Wait why aren't you mad?" He asked.

"I'm part tree nymph, War God." I replied, before jumping up, punching him square in the nose, and then turning into a flower.

Ares fell over, backwards. He shrunk down to the size of a child, and then the fighting stopped.

"Well then, looks like that's done." I stated. "Now, where is Hestia?"

"We do not know. She disappeared. Last night, we all conversed on a particular matter, and then this morning she was gone. We have been in chaos ever since." Hera said.

"So, what, we're supposed to find Hestia?" Cole asked.

"Yes, son." Hades said simply.

"Maybe we should go then."

"I have a way that you may be able to find her. There is a Hearth that still burns in every home. There is an old way of traveling, in which you travel through a hearth, or, now, a fireplace. Hestia will grant you passage this way, and you can wish to go somewhere, anywhere, and you will be there. In addition to this, you will be given a coal. If you will it to burn so you can travel, it will." Zeus spoke.

"Then let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Suddenly, a coal on a chain appeared around each of our necks. We all looked down at them. Then, we let them burn. We grabbed each other's hands, and then we all said together,

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

When we woke up, we were on the floor of the Arena. There were a few people training there. They were looking at us. Then, I realized we were still holding hands. I also realized that flowers were sprouting up around me, and so I allowed myself to sink into the ground. (That's an ability I have. I can not only turn into plants, but I can sink into the soil.) I dragged the others with me. I felt one person let go, and they were on my left side. Cole. Then another on my left. Sarah. Then one on my right. Leo. Me and Sam sank into the ground. What we saw was… well, it was scary.


	9. Sarah-2

**Sarah**

I watched Amber and Sam sink into the soil. I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to go for a dramatic exit. I told Leo and Cole not to worry, they'd be fine, and then I ran into the labyrinth through the exit in the green. I lit up the room, and then I ran around in the Labyrinth. I found an area with lots of roots. I followed that, because I learned a while back that Amber created trees and plants so she could find a way out. I found Amber and Sam looking at a painting. Amber was touching it with her eyes closed, one hand touching the painting, the other touching Sam. I ran up to them, and Sam touched me.

 _A man stood in a robe. He had a crown on. Behind him, I saw Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. All tied up. All glowing as bright as possible, but nothing happened. I watched as they struggled to be free. Then, a dracaenae slithered into the room._

 _"_ _Helloooo, young demigods! Here, we have the three virgin goddesses. We will be forcing them to fight soon! Of course, than you five will have to fight each other as well, but oh well! Prepare well! And, by the way, our guard is coming! And you should remember, this is a prophecy. So, I mean, you really can't prevent it. So why try!" She exclaimed, before she picked up three daggers and threw them at us._

 _We watched as the three goddesses were freed and forced to fight. Artemis drew her bow. Athena summoned a chariot. And Hestia created a single coal._

Sam let go of me. A man stood in front of us. He had four arms, four legs, and four eyes. He grabbed a sword in each hand, and then he ran toward us. Amber flipped out of the way, Sam turned into a puddle, and I slid under his legs. Thank Zeus he was wearing shorts! The guard slipped in Sam, and Amber disappeared. I grabbed my knife and threw it at his head. He got up, grinning.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill a hybrid, lil' lady!" He exclaimed. "I got five hearts and a brain!"

"In that case…" I muttered, jumping above his head and grabbing my dagger.

"Sarah!" Amber yelled, revealing her hiding place. "Catch!" She threw two knives towards me.

I grabbed one, and the other one hit a wall behind me. I ran and grabbed it, before turning around. Sam was sneaking up behind him, holding two knives. Amber pointed to her armpits, then to her brain, and then to the middle of her chest. I got the message. So did Sam. We ran towards him, and then we stabbed him. I stabbed one armpit, then another, then a third, and Sam stabbed his chest and the back of his brain.

"I'm sorry, Daraculus." Amber said solemnly, throwing a dagger from the wall at his last armpit.

"Nymphs and their animal-mind-reading…" The monster, Daraculus, muttered. "I'll have my revenge!" He said, turning into dust.

Then, a single stone was left in his place. It was golden and moss covered. Amber picked it up.

"The painting…It's older than it looks. At first, it gave me a simple message. To find the stones. That's the only way we can find Hestia. And, with every passing hour, they get closer to kidnapping Athena and Artemis. We must find the stones! They are hidden in guardians. I alone can hold this stone. This is the Nature Stone. We must find the Water Stone, the Sky Stone, the Light Stone, and the Dead Stone. Then, we have to put them on the ground in a circle. Pan will help us find the Virgin Goddesses. We must go!" Amber explained, pulling the roof down on top of us.

She grabbed us at the last second, and we were safe. We told Cole and Leo our idea, and then Chiron. He told us this was dangerous. We should not go alone. So, he summoned a single gem, and gave it to Cole.

"This gem will summon me and my brothers. We can help you. But you must be cautious. Do not use it for a foolish reason. Goodbye, young heroes. Stay safe." Chiron said.

Once again, we made our gems catch fire and we agreed to go to Washington D.C. so we could check out the city and find any possible stones.

 **Yes, more suspense. I'm so evil, you already kno-o-ow! In the fast lane, CHB to Washinton! LOL! Here we go guys, and I am working on all of my stories.**


	10. Sam-2

**Sam**

We appeared in Washington D.C., all next to each other, in an alley. We looked around, and then decided to split up. I went with Sarah and Amber. We looked around, but ultimately found nothing. And then we saw Cole and Leo, riding their motorcycles, and behind them, a hybrid was chasing them, coming right for us. We summoned our motorcycles, and started them up. Cole and Leo approached us.

"KEEP RUNNING! WE FIGURED OUT WHERE TO TAKE IT!" They yelled.

The Hybrid was different. It had blue Pegasus wings, a beak, several glowing areas, and it also had a lion mane. Other than that, it looked like a normal person. Probably the mortals saw some guy wearing a coat with fake wings. We followed Cole and Leo. They brought us to the obelisk.

"Okay, if we take out-" Cole started to say.

"RAAAARGH!" The Hybrid roared, and electricity zapped out of his glowing areas.

"SCRATCH THAT!" I yelled, turning into a puddle and then calling on the water nearby to propel my little puddle into the air.

I flew through the air, and then Amber turned invisible. Sarah grabbed onto Cole as he shadow-traveled. Leo flew through the water. Soon, we were all in the obelisk except for Amber. She was somewhere down there.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!" They Hybrid yelled. "I AM ZITON, THE SEEKER OF THE HYBRIDS! YOU CAN NEVER HIDE!" And at that, as if to prove his point, Seeker flew into the air.

"SCHIST!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard a scream. No, it was a war cry? Wait no. It sounded more like a- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cole yelled, scrambling away from Leo. "I'm channeling the energy in the obelisk! I'm going to use it as a giant lightning rod! GET OUT OF HERE!" "On it!" Someone said next to me. I turned and saw Amber right next to me! She grabbed me and Cole, and leaped out. She became basically a pile of dirt. Cole used the shadows to cushion his fall. I turned into a puddle of water before I hit the ground. Sarah jumped out after us, and Amber caught her in a giant dirt hand. Then, a lightning bolt struck the obelisk. It sent Seeker flying through the air. The dirt hand was destroyed. The water boiled. The shadows disappeared. Leo came falling down, out of the obelisk. Then, another bolt of lightning struck him, and formed a ball around him. When it disappeared, it took him with it. Then, another lightning ball struck down next to Cole. Leo appeared. Seeker stood up. I threw my knife in his beak. He turned into dust, and left only a single stone. The Sky Stone. It was golden, and had a bunch of blue lightning designs were on it. Cole went to grab it. He was sent backwards, pulsing with electricity. Amber nodded to Leo. Leo grabbed it, and he was okay. We looked at each other. Amber brought out her stone. "Let's do this." She said. **And thus began the Search For The Stones!**


	11. Cole-3

**Cole**

 **Okay guys, sorry for the suspense! This is also part of a series. It might be a Trilogy, I don't know. But I do know there won't be any more suspense-y chapters! For now!**

We found a hotel close by, and decided to rest. Sam took first watch. Then, the dreams hit me.

 _I was in a dark room. Nearby were my friends, and then farther, I saw the three virgin Goddesses. Past that, the Big Three were chained to a pole. Behind me, I saw Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite all dangling from a rope together. Persephone, Dionysus, and Demeter were past them, each confined to their own rake that was bent around them. Apollo, Hera, and Hermes were farther down. Ironically, Apollo was trapped in an arrow, a giant wedding ring was around Hera, and Hermes was in a giant letter._

 _A man and woman stood to my left, the man holding a remote, the woman crouching. I approached them, and summoned a dagger. Then, the man spoke._

 _"_ _Kid, you have three choices here." The man said. "You can join us, and we'll let your friends go. You can try to fight us, and we kill you and your friends, and then we have the gods fight later. Or, you can join your friends. See, here's our plan." The man's voice sounded scratchy._

 _The woman sounded almost like she was purring. "Yes, our plan is one for… revenge. We will force the gods to fight, based on powers and other aspects. For example, the 'Big Three'." She said the words dismissively. "The virgins, The love triangle. However, the farmhands will serve us. They will grow endless crops. And the Messenger will serve us as well! We will kill the Wife. The winner of every battle gets a prize! Slavery, and not being tossed into Tartarus in chains, far from their power, and in a coffin that can never be opened. Join us, and you too will reap the rewards. We will make you the new Lord Of The Dead! Joiiin Ussss."_

 _"_ _I can't just betray my friends!" I protested._

 _"_ _Ah yes, them. We will force them to fight in the Arena as well. Our plan is already close to finished! We already have the Goddess of the Hearth, and without her, the gods are falling apart! Soon, Hera too will lose her power. Then, without her sisters, Demeter shall fall. Persephone will look for her, as will Dionysus. When Hermes comes with news, we will capture him! And the love goddess's lovers shall be too easy! We know that Ares will take her somewhere deadly, and Hephaestus shall try to catch them! The Twins can be lured by a distress call from children. Athena will come to try and find out what has happened, so we shall capture her! Then, the gods shall try to find their family! But, when they do, we will attack them, and we will win." The man spoke again._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I asked._

 _"_ _I am a cat, and he is a shadow. We are the unstoppable. We are what has been forever. I have been neglected for too long! No one knows my name! they have long since forgotten him! But you, you will bring the downfall of the gods, the rise of the Unknown. This is the darkness that brought you here. I have been sending you the Stones. You must join us, for we offer more than the gods ever could!"_

 _"_ _Well, not everyone has forgotten you. I remember you, Ailuros." I said._

 _The woman stepped forward. She wore a lion pelt, and she had fur covering her body. She had fans and cat ears, as well as a tail. The man did the same. He wore a black robe, and a black crown. He was pale as a ghost, and he controlled shadows to conceal most of his body. He wore the pelt of a giant crow._

 _"_ _I am Erebus, the primordial god of Darkness. I have been Forgotten, but I have not lost the will to Live. I shall be Remembered. You shall train under me from now on. I will treat you as a son." He spoke._

I woke up with a start. It had all been a dream. My choice didn't matter. We were okay. We were fine. Leo was still passed out on the floor. Sam was on the couch in the hotel room main area. I was pressed against the window. Amber was nowhere to be seen, but there was a small potted flower by the TV. It seemed to glow in the darkness. Moonlace. I don't know where I recognized it from. Sarah was in front of me, tapping my shoulder.

"Your turn." She said.

We swapped places, and I was relieved to escape the dream.

 **Technically, it's not suspense. Okay, this is only going to be fifteen chapters long. And I know this chapter wasn't long, but I ran out of ideas and I had to look stuff up. I bet that 80% of you didn't know who Erebus or Ailuros were until you read this. BYE! Dang it Weirdo!**


	12. Leo-3

**Leo**

Once everyone was finally awake, we decided to continue our search. After an hour, we came up with nothing. No monsters had even attacked us. And then I heard it. It was a weird whispering sound, and it was coming from above us. I looked up, but I didn't see or sense anything. Just sky. Suddenly, something swooped down and grabbed Amber. It looked vaguely like a Pegasus, but it had a beak, and its wings were torn and mangled. Its face was scarred. It had a mane, too, and it had pure black eyes. No whites.

"Amber!" Cole yelled.

"I got this." Sarah said, jumping into the sky.

I got ready to take them down as soon as Amber was safe, but then something crazy happened. Another of those _things_ grabbed Sarah. Another grabbed Sam. Now it was just me and Cole. Cole faded into the shadows.

"Great." I mumbled, and then another thing came for me.

I just put my hand to it, palm out, and it stopped. It was like the wind was helping me. I jumped up, and forced the thing to fall to the ground. I saw two hands reach out of the shadows and grab the hooves. Then, four pairs of skeletal hands did, too. The normal hands let go, and then they receded into the shadows. The next thing that happened was amazing. Cole burst out of the shadow, under the thing. It made a squeaking sound.

The skeletal hands disappeared, and Cole swung himself upright just as the thing took off. Cole grabbed its mane, and steered it towards me. I jumped on. We took flight, and then we flew to our friends. I grabbed a celestial bronze knife that Sarah had given me, and got ready to cut. When we got near the other things, I cut their sides. Gold dust came out, and the things began falling. I grabbed Sarah's hand, who grabbed Sam, who grabbed Amber.

"Woah!" I yelled, falling off.

Cole looked at me for about half a second before he decided what to do. He steered the thing under us, and we all fell onto it. One second me and Cole could barely fit on it, the next, we all fit perfectly. How, I have no idea.

"Okay, get me above that pond, guys." Sam said.

We did that. Sam jumped off the thing, and then he hit the water. Amber bit her nails before she jumped off too, hitting the ground and turning into soil before sinking down. Sarah looked at us like we knew what they were doing.

"Look, I'm stuck here, so we just have to wait." She said.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, jumping off and hoping I would float.

It was a trick Jason had shown me before we had left. I floated for a second and then I soared up. I figured we were looking for clues, or we were just regaining strength. I saw Cole steer his thing down and then he hit the ground and sank into a shadow, leaving the thing and Sarah. Sarah cut the thing, and it dissolved. Then, she started to glow. I guessed she was healing.

After about an hour, Sam climbed out of the water. He knocked on the ground, and Cole jumped out behind Sam, scaring him. Amber crawled out of the dirt. Sarah stopped glowing. Me, well, I plummeted down to Earth. I stopped myself at the last second.

"I found this." Sam said, holding up a green plant. "It's not normal."

Amber gasped. "It's a compass plant! They're so rare, I thought it was a myth!" She grabbed the plant, and it pointed in a direction.

She ran that way. We followed, and found a door that was covered in light.

"The Stone!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Let's do this." I said, grabbing my knife.

Sarah busted down the door and then she ran in. She just started stabbing things. I shrugged and did the same. After a few minutes we stopped, because a beautiful lady was standing there. Then, she grew fangs, wings, and a stinger. She was bathed in light.

"RUN!" Sarah yelled, bolting out the door.

I followed after her.

 **Theses chapters are getting real short. But hey, I decided that the bad guys might win in this. KIDDING!**


	13. Amber-3

**Amber**

Leo and Sarah came running out, and I looked inside.

"You should probably run!" Leo yelled back.

"IT'S A HYBRID!" Sarah shouted.

"In that case…" Sam muttered.

Sam grabbed a knife from his back pocket, and then ran towards the Hybrid. It looked like a beautiful woman-except for the stinger, fangs, and wings. Sam slashed at her chest, and she began to disintegrate, but then a light flashed around her and bees surrounded her and began rebuilding her. Then, they turned to Sam.

"RUN!" I yelled, running as fast as I could.

The Hybrid took flight, and then I noticed the crown.

"She's the queen! She's a bee-hybrid!" I screamed.

"I DON'T CARE! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sarah hollered back. "COLE! WE NEED A SHADOW! NOW!"

"On it!" Cole said, before disappearing into shadows.

"Well, that was helpful. Not." Sam muttered.

"Trust him! We'll be fine!" Leo called back.

"Yeah. Okay."

The Hybrid was closing in on us now.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Sarah yelled.

"I can't!" Sam said, before jumping into the water.

I looked back to see that Leo was about to jump into the air. "Sorry!" He said, and he flew into the air.

"Looks like it's just you and me!" I said, jogging up to Sarah.

"How are you not even sweating?" She asked.

"The nature here. Can't you feel it? There's gardens and trees everywhere!" I replied.

"Can you use that to your advantage?" She asked.

"Yeah! But I'll need time to recover."

"Do it!"

I mustered all my strength, and willed the plants to grow up and sprout and overlap and create a barrier. I could feel my strength being sapped away **(#Punintended)** but I kept it up. I felt the plants grow. When I was sure that we would be somewhat safe, I jumped up and turned into a small potted sunflower. Sarah caught me. Now, I've tried to explain what it feels like to turn into a plant, but I can't. It's like giving all your trust to nature, and just becoming one with it. Sarah kept running for about another 15 yards. Then, a giant shadow appeared, and Cole rose up on the shadow. It looked as if he were casting it. Then, a back rose under him. Then a head. No, three heads at once. Then we saw four legs. A giant three-headed dog was right ahead of us. He growled when he saw us. Then, a shadow appeared under Sarah's feet, and she fell in. She appeared above the dog, and she fell about half a foot. Luckily, she didn't let go of my pot.

"Cole!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Sarah! What did I miss?" Cole asked.

The Hybrid broke through the wall of plants. It ran toward us, wings beginning to buzz, her fangs beginning to leak venom. She ran near Cerberus, and Sarah swung down under the dog, handing me to Cole.

"Shadow travel!" She yelled, and Cole grabbed Cerberus.

"Where to?" Cole asked.

"The Underworld!"

Cerberus started sinking into the ground. Cole let go of him. I heard a muffled scream as Sarah sank into the ground. Cole started to radiate Underworld magic. I saw Leo dive toward us, and Sam riding a wave toward us. I knew that they couldn't make it on their own, and even if they worked together, Cole couldn't travel with that many people. I knew what he was doing. He was using a form of shadow manipulation which allows any additional beings that aren't creatures of the underworld and that he's not touching to travel.

As we hit the pavement and continued sinking, Leo hit the ground hard, and Sam hit the pavement running. He ran toward us, but I could only see him because Cole lifted me up.

 **What happened then? Who knows.**


	14. Sarah-3

**Okay, sorry for the suspense.**

 **Sarah**

I screamed when Cerberus hit me. We continued sinking, even when we hit the ground. We reached the underworld, but it was too dark.

"We're in Erebos." Cole said, jumping off of Cerberus, holding Amber.

Cerberus ran off. Then, I realized that something was glowing behind me.

"I AM LAMPSI, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" The Hybrid yelled.

I felt my palms heat up, so I pointed them at Lampsi. I felt a glow around my body, and saw light flow out of my hands and hit Lampsi. She stumbled back. Then, she snarled and lunged, her wings keeping her up. I changed the direction of my palms.

"I think we can." I smirked, and she fell. "That was too easy." I muttered.

Lampsi glowed for a second, and then she became just a stone. A golden stone, that emanated light.

"Hello there, young ones!" A female voice said.

A cat lunged at the Stone and took it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We came for the stone, that's all!" The voice said again. "Oh yeah, by the way, this area's off limits! We prevented the travel of souls from here to Hades!"

"Then how are we here?"

"Your friend. He brought you here, yes?" A male voice said.

Cole looked at us guiltily. "Yes."

"Cole!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I did. I brought you here on purpose." He said.

"Why?"

"Because, my dear." The man stepped out of the shadows, in a black cloak. "No one can resist power."

A woman came out. She had a cat fur coat on- no, that was her… her fur?

"Ailuros and Erebus." I said. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because, we have been overlooked. No one remembers us anymore." Erebus said.

Ailuros turned into a cat, grabbed a rope in her mouth, and then started tying me and Amber-who was now in her regular form-up. I watched as Cole disappeared, and then reappeared with Sam and Leo.

"RUN!" I yelled.

They didn't listen. They came to try and untie us, but Ailuros tied them up too.

"Idiots!" I told them.

Darkness surrounded us, and I fell asleep. When I came to, I could see Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, Persephone, Hermes, Hestia, Apollo and Artemis.

"We'll have the others soon." Erebus told Ailuros.

I passed out again. This time when I came to, I was in a cell, and Cole was holding a tray of food out to me. I glared at him.

"Everyone else is awake, and I gave them their food. You might as well eat." He said.

"Why are you doing this, Cole? Why!? I thought you were our friend! Turns out, you only serve yourself!" I asked him.

"Just eat."

"I can't believe you just gave in to them. Without a fight. How could you!?"

"I said, eat!" He punched the door, and I grabbed the food tray and walked away.

"Sarah!" I heard through the wall. "Sarah, are you up?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Amber! I'm at full strength, but I can't turn into any plants!"

I tried to blast the door off its hinges. Nothing.

"Me neither!"

"Sam and Leo tried, and nothing! It's like the doors have a magic seal!"

"Of course!" I said, kicking the wall.

"Ow!" Amber cried out. "That was my foot!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized. "Looks like we're stuck here."


	15. Sam-3

**Sam**

Leo relayed the message to me. There was some kind of magic that was stopping our powers. I slammed against the door, and a bit of water came into the cell. I slammed into it over and over again. Water poured into my cell. When it was about chest level, I realized that this water was different-it was pure black.

"Leo! Try slamming into your door!" I yelled.

Leo relayed the message to Amber, who told Sarah. I could hear Leo banging into his door.

"Storm clouds are gathering!" He shouted.

He told me that Amber was seeing plants grow, and Sarah's cell was getting brighter.

"Wait a minute… Amber says the plants are pure black. The clouds are pure black as well."

"My water is pure black!" I hollered back.

"It's underworld magic. Of course!" Leo said.

"Guys, I'm sure we'll get out."

"Guys!" Someone whispered from the other side of the cell door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"News!" I recognized that it was Cole now.

"Screw you!" I heard someone, probably Sarah, yell.

A paper passed under the door to my cell.

 _'_ _Great News! Hera and Poseidon have been captured! Hades is on his way here now! And Zeus is coming too, for reinforcement!'_

"Oh, yay." I said, sarcastically.

"Okay, I have to go ready the defenses. Have fun!" Cole said, and I heard his footsteps.

I flipped the paper over, and I saw it, the thing that would save us, it would help us get out of here, but we only had one chance.

A key.

 **SUSPENSE! Short chapter, yes, but intriguing hook for the next book? Yep! I hope you liked this story, and it helped me to decompress after a long day of watching a baby and two kids.**


End file.
